warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Black Sun
vProlouge Foxblaze lead the leader Swiftstar towards the roaring stream by the lake. He growled with annoyance, how dare he made his brother deputy over him. Foxblaze was stronger then the warriors inside came, he had Silverhawk and Mapleshade training him and he could defeat any warrior. Soon it will be RiverClan not ShadowClan being the dark heart of the foresst. Swiftstar sat down, meowing" What is it Foxblaze?" Foxblaze narrowed his eyes" Do you realize you made a mistake of making Aspenheart deputy over me?"Swiftstar shook his head" I believe Aspenheart is the ;better deputy for RiverClan." Foxblaze tilted his head" I beg you to say that again and why." Swiftstar spoke, a shiver went down Swiftstar's back. Foxblaze grinned in satisfaction. " Being a warrior is not about fighting, it is about honor and coura-". Foxblaze swiped his frontpaw across Swiftstar's throat. Talonstar screeched " You traitor, before falling on the ground." Foxblaze watched Swiftstar with a scowl on his face, he leaned forward and whispered" Never challenge the fox." Chapter 1 The Dark Dawn: " Be careful Blackkit." Blackkit race after Flintkit and Cloudkit meowing" I will be careful." Clo."udkit was ahead of her, his white pelt blended with the snow while Flintkit's pelt was more marked with brown and ginger markings. Oynxkit and Dawnkit was ahead of her. They was going to be apprentices today, while Goldkit, Squirrelkit, Duskkit and Coalkit was going to be apprentices in the same moon. Bubblekit was born on the same moon as her best friend Duskkit. Minnowkit squeal as Bubblekit pinned her down" Got you." Suddenly Duskkit looked up and shook Bubblekit off, it was Foxstar. The ginger tom growled" How many times I have to tell you, you should be learning battle moves." Bubblekit looked at her paws, RiverClan kits was now apprentices at 3 moons instead of six. Orangebrook said Swiftstar, the former leader, led the clan with peace in his mind now Foxstar lead it turning it into a dark place. Every birth was precious and Foxstar trained warriors to fight to end other warriros. Wolftail, Pearshade, Raggedlion and Jaggedleaf including Hawkpaw was Foxstar's most loyal supporters. Hawkpaw, Tigerpaw and Spottedkit was Ivypelt's kit. Bubblekit look around the clearing, avoiding Foxstar. The ginger tom never left her alone for some reason, the tom was creepy. She found Newtpaw, the oldest apprentice. His ginger and white markings and his friendly personality made him a popular warrior. He was smaller then the other warriors and larger then the other apprentices, Silverbrair said because he was going to be a new warrior soon. The RiverClan cats seem to condiser the steps they make, as if the wrong step could get Foxstar's most loyal warriors on them. Pearshade, Wolftail, Raggedlion, Jaggedleaf, Hawkpaw, Sunfury, Maplefur was talking to Foxstar. Bubblekit was going to be a apprentice today, she imagine hunting with Duskkit and talking to Newtpaw. Foxstar leaped on the Riverrock and Bubblekit ran towards her spot, splashing Cloudkit and Flintkit in her wake. Silverbrair purred as she sat beside her with Whitestag on her other flank. " Let me through." Cloudkit and Flintkit squeezed between them. Bubblekit noticed she was the smallest kit and tried to stretch her legs up to be taller. Foxstar yowl" Today, we have two warriors and seven new apprentices." Foxstar glare down at the two apprentices" Newtpaw and Heavypaw are ready to become warriors." Foxstar meowed" Do you promise to protect your clan, even with your life?" Heavypaw and Newtpaw nodded eagerly" I do." " Then with my approval your now warriors of RiverClan, Newtpaw your now Newtstripe and Heavypaw your now Heavyfoot. Duskkit and Cloudkit, your now Duskpaw and Cloudpaw. Maplefur and Ivypelt will be your mentor. Squirrelpaw, Goldpaw and Coalpaw your mentors will be, Sunfury, Jaggedleaf and Nightshine. Bubblepaw your mentor will be Raggedlion." Oh great, Bubblekit thought as she went to Raggedlion. The large tom was one of the most loyal cats to Foxstar. As she sat down next to him, she scooted a little bit away." Flintpaw, your mentor will be me." Bubblepaw felt horrible for Flintpaw as his tail dropped to the ground, Specklepelt, Raggedlion's mate padded to Flintpaw" It's a great honor to be trained by Foxstar. " Raggedlion growled" Come on Bubblepaw, I will show you the territory then you will learn battle moves with Flintpaw." Chapter 2 Raggedlion's way of training: Bubblepaw landed with a thud and rolled before Flintpaw could pin her. She lunge for his belly and clawed his hindlegs. He reared up but she back away and rear up to meet him. The two littermates fell to the ground wrestling, claws flashing at each other. Flintpaw dodged Bubblepaw's swipe before he hissed and lunged at her. Bubblepaw lunged at him, aiming her claws for his face. Flintpaw's claws nearly lash at her eye. She ducked just in time and bit his forepaw. Flintpaw's screech as Bubblepaw held on tighter. " Stop!" Raggedlion's growl echoed across the clearing. Bubblepaw let go of Flintpaw's paw and looked up at her mentor. She felt somecat watching her, she looked in Foxstar's eyes. He was staring at her before she turned away, still feeling her glare on her back. She then say a pair of green eyes in the bushes. Raggedlion meowed to Flintpaw" Come with me for a hunting patrol." Bubblepaw meowed" Can I go to?" She wanted to get away from Foxstar." Raggedlion glared at her before shaking his head, flicking his tail for Flintpaw to follow. Foxstar was staring at her, Bubblepaw couldn't help snapping at him" Why are you staring at me like that." Foxstar got up padded towards her and meowed" because I am your leader." He slammed a heavy paw against Bubblepaw's back. Crushing her, he hissed" I will get revenge on your parents." Bubblepaw's heart nearly stopped out of fear, she risked glancing up at Foxstar's eyes and wiggled out of his grasp" What did Silverbrair ever do?" Foxstar hissed in her face" She chose Whitestag over me, just because of Swiftstar's death." Bubblepaw's eyes widen" So Silverbrair was right, you end him." Foxstar snorted" Of course I did, I am leader of RiverClan now." Bubblepaw stomped off" Leave me alone, Foxstar, your crazier then a fox." Foxstar lashed her muzzle, sending her falling backwards" I might be crazy but it works for me." Bubblepaw snarled" Have you ever felt any remorse, any pity for the weak? You going to punish me because Silverbrair loved Whitestag not you." Foxstar snarled in her face" Silverbrair will see the pain that I went though when your my mate as a warrior." Bubblepaw's jaw dropped, this was why he been staring at her, he always watch her trained, had private sessions with her. She believed the private sessions was for her to be a great warrior like Whitestag and Brackenheart. Now she knew it wasn't for that. With her fur spiked with fear and fury she ran off. Bubblepaw slipped under a tree trunk, that she was sure Foxstar couldn't fit. Maybe if she stayed here, he would leave her alone. Maybe if he didn't know, she was here then... " Bubblepaw, its Newtstripe." A ginger face with warm green eyes poke through the hole. Bubblepaw squeezed out, it was Newtstripe. The tom was not as tall as Foxstar. He tilt his head" I say and heard what happen, Foxstar is angry for you running off. He told me to bring you back to camp and he is telling Silverbrair about the... situation." Bubblepaw skid to a halt, flattening her ears" He can't tell Silverbrair, I hate Foxstar, he ruined everything." Newtstripe nodded" I hate him just as much as you do but there is some good in RiverClan." Bubblepaw spat" Like what?" Newtstripe sat down, curling his tail around his paws. " The birds in the trees, the fish in the water, swimming. RiverClan is all I ever known, I couldn't leave Bubblepaw." Bubblepaw nodded, the bushes rustle and there Logpelt, Vixenclaw,Larkspring and Rippedstripe. " Um. Hey, Bubblepaw, do you and Newtstripe want to come on a border patrol." Bubblepaw nodded, leaping to her paws beside her Newtstripe meowed" Yes." The patrol was heading to the ThunderClan border. She spotted the gray rocks, and knew it was Sunningrocks. There was Minttooth and Brackenheart. The brown tabby tom and the gray tom stood. Vixenclaw bounded towards them" Are you guarding the border?"Minttooth and Brackenheart nodded. Rippedstripe stood with Oynxpaw. Fallenshadow's kits had recently been made apprentices with Badgerpaw, Dawnpaw and Oakpaw. Hawkpaw, Tigerpaw and Spottedpaw had became, Tigerthorn, Hawksplash and Spottedtuft. Oynxpaw pace around as he stood narrowing his eyes, Vixenclaw took another step but at the same time Brackenheart hissed" I would take a step back if I was you?" Vixenclaw tilted his head" Why we are on our territory." Oynxpaw nodded, " Ya." He lashed his tail" Unless your an fleabitten triator and Foxstar hates traitors." Minttooth growl" We are ThunderClan now." Bubblepaw's felt Newtstripe stiffen beside her, Oynxpaw hissed" I will tell Foxstar this." Brackenheart spat" We don't care, Foxstar is a cruel leader, and he has more then one victim at the momment then." Brackenheart glanced at Bubblepaw, who stared down at her paws. Newtstripe hissed" Don't bring Bubblepaw into your mess." Minttooth growled" We will be going, come on Brackenheart." Chapter 3 Traitors: Bubblepaw walk into the clearing, her mind racing. Brackenheart and Minttooth was brave for leaving RiverClan. Maybe she should do the same thing and go to a clan that is probably just as strong as RiverClan. Maybe ShadowClan, Rotstar was as powerful as Foxstar. Oynxpaw and Larkspring went into Foxstar's den, Bubblepaw curl her muzzle in annoyance and took a fish from the fresh-kill pile. She start eating the carp, when Duskpaw sat next to her. The brown tabby she-cat held a squirrel. Bubblepaw gulped her squirrel and meowed" You caught that?" Duskpaw nodded tilting her head high in pride. " Ivypelt says it is the biggest squirrel she ever seen." Duskpaw flick her tail to Foxstar's den and whisper silently" What did Oynxpaw and Larkspring go in Foxstar's den for?" Blossomshine padded towards them and meowed" Larkspring and Oynxpaw told me that Minttooth and Brackenheart joined ThunderClan, they went to tell Foxstar." After Blossomshine said the last words, Foxstar came out of his den, scampering was Oynxpaw and Larkspring followed behind him. Foxstar meowed" Told we are going to attack ThunderClan. I am taking Aspenheart, Larkspring, Flintpaw, Bubblepaw, Raggedlion, Pearshade, Ivypelt, Duskpaw, Jaggedleaf, and Hawksplash." " Pinemist, Slitfur Minnowscale, Newtstripe, Fallenshadow, Oynxpaw, Badgerpaw, Heavyfoot and Nightshine." The patrol formed up, Foxstar hissed to them, "Pearshade and Heavyfoot", nodding to the most strongest cats on the patrol." You will hold down the guards, we go in and aim for the two little traitors." Pearshade and Heavyfoot nodded. Newtstripe mutter in her ear" I fight alongside you, Bubblepaw." Bubblepaw purred" Thanks Newtstripe." They soon reached the ThunderClan camp,Foxstar nodded and Pearshade and Heavyfoot launched themselves at the guards. Pearshade claw cat throat open, while Heavyfoot slammed his paw on top of the guards head, slamming the guards muzzle to the ground. Foxstar race in, yowling" RiverClan attack." Pearshade and Heavyfoot joined the patrol, and was throwing themselves at ThunderClan cats. Brackenheart was battling Nightshine, the she-cat was hissing at Minttooth" Why you left, Brackenheart." Nightshine pinned Brackenheart to the ground, she snarled as Brackenheart pushed her off" you didn't care about me enough to stay, you was my mate for StarClan's sake." Brackenheart open his jaws but Bubblepaw lunge at Brackenheart, slamming him the ground and clawing his belly. Brackenheart screech flinging her off, as if she was a piece of prey. A apprentice pounce on her, she rolled to the side, grabbing one of the apprentice paw and yanking it aside. She then lunge at the apprentice stomach, clawing it open with her claws. Another apprentice cannon into her flank, she reared up and swiped at both apprentices. She felt her hindleg muscles scream and the blows came to fast. Shaking her head, she tried to break their attack but one apprentice sank its teeth into her hindleg. She squeak, crashing to the forest floor, she heard a faint call" Retreat, we're done here." Foxstar stood over one ginger body and one gray body. As Bubblepaw ran away, she felt fear creep into her, she couldn't escape Foxstar, no matter how much she tried. As Bubblepaw got to the camp. She notice Badgerpaw,Heavyfoot, and Foxstar was not in the clearing. She watched Orangebrook and Lakepaw his apprentice, rush in the clearing. The ginger and white tabby tom was according to all clans one of the most respected medicine cats in the history of clans. He pressed cobwebs on a long wound in Whitestag's flank. Bubblepaw patiently waited for her turn, Orangebrook gave long look at her" Your wounds aren't deep, some cobwebs would do the trick." He looked over his shoulder and meowed" Lakepaw, get me some cobwebs, plea-", The reeds rustle, a black-and-white shape dangle in Foxstar's jaws. It was Badgerpaw, beside was Heavyfoot. Foxstar carelessly dropped Badgerpaw's body and stared at Fallenshadow, who eyes quickly dull with grief. Badgerpaw's pelt was ripped to shreds and his ear was torn to the base of his head. Foxstar flicked his tail" Don't grieve, Fallenshadow and Logpelt, he was to weak to be in RiverClan." Foxstar then head to his den. Orangebrook yowled as Foxstar disappeared to his den" He won't be weak if you wasn't apprenticing kits at 3 moons, his death is your fault Foxstar, no other cats but yours." Nightshine moved in the nursery almost two moon after the battle, she was expecting Brackenheart kits. She was grieving for the ginger warrior, despite the fury she felt, she cared about him. Bubblepaw went outside the camp, she wanted to fish. Paws scuff the ground, racing towards her was Duskpaw" She meowed" Where are you going." Bubblepaw meowed" Fishing." Duskpaw nodded" I'm surprise that Newtstripe isn't with you?" Bubblepaw glanced at Duskpaw" And why is that?" Duskpaw purred in amusement" The whole clan is talking about it." Bubblepaw dive into the river head first, swimming for a carp. She hook it with her claws and flung it on the bank. Duskpaw purred" you looked like a kingfisher." Bubblepaw swam out, meowing" I caught it though." Duskpaw pricked her ears hissing" I can hear ThunderClan." Bubblepaw race towards the bushes and crouch in the bushes, an cream she-cat flanked by a golden tom and white tom crept in the underbrush beside them fan out was a couple of ThunderClan warriors. Bubblepaw race away, Duskpaw at her tail. Duskpaw gasp" We have to warn the Clan." Bubblepaw flicked her tail" I know, we have to hurry," Leaping over a log, Bubblepaw exploded in the reeds. She growled as they slash her muzzle, she will be feeling more pain in the battle then this. She divided for the camp. She spotted Foxstar laying on the clanrock. Duskpaw yowl" ThunderClan's coming to invade the camp." Ferneyes lifted her head and hissed silently. Slitfur stood next to her lashing his tail in fury. Lilystream meowed" Who will be on the battle patrol to stop them." Foxstar snarled" Aspenheart, Raggedlion, Rippedstripe, Jaggedleaf, Hawksplash,Wolftail, Whitestag, Pearshade, Flintpaw, Skyfeather, Bubblepaw and Duskpaw, we meet them. The rest of you guard camp." Foxstar launched himself forward, the patrol cats quickly ran to keep up. " Wait" a she-cat voice cried. It was Specklepelt, the ginger she-cat ran towards them and skidded a halt in front of them. " Let me fight, our kits will be fine." Foxstar nodded" Alright, Specklepelt, you can fight." As Foxstar turn, his fur bristled. An cream she-cat hissed in the tom's face" I am glad you brought cats, because we are getting our revenge." Chapter 4 Flintpaw's betrayal: Dawnstar curled her muzzle at Foxstar, beside her she recognize the warrior Lionstorm and a white tom name Frostheart. Their was cats behind her like black tom and calico she-cat. Dawnstar snarled" you ended two of our warriors and a apprentice. We are here for your part of the territory." Foxstar snarl" We won't let you,RiverClan attack." Bubblepaw flung herself at light tan tom apprentice, she recognize the cat as Tawnypaw. She dug her claws in his shoulders and rolled him on his back. She snarl at Tawnypaw, clawing his belly. Tawnypaw battered her belly until she felt claws digging into her skin. She yowled, letting him go launching herself under his belly and heaved him upwards. Tawnypaw yowled in surprise as he tumbled backwards, Bubblepaw clawed his belly open and shoved him away. The RiverClan cats was being driven back Foxstar yowled" Fall back to camp." Bubblepaw darted to the camp, Ferneyes launch herself at a tom, pinning him to the ground. A white she-cat with gray spots and flecks stared into her eyes burning with rage. Bubblepaw reared up and lashed the she-cat's muzzle driving her backwards. She slammed her into the creek, holding her head underwater. Something slammed into her flank, an golden tabby tom raised a paw but Bubblepaw darted forward and bit his hindleg. She screech as she felt claws dig into her flank, turning she lash the white she-cat and then the tabby tom. She reared up and swiped at their muzzles, clawing off the she-cat's ear and scarring the tom's muzzle. She felt pride when a third cat slam into her flank, she hissed in fury as silver tom join in the fighting. She lunge forward to break their attack but claws dig into her haunches. She desperately wiggled out of her attacker's grip and sprang on the white she-cat back,biting down her shoulders. Claws dug into her spine, she gave a yowl of pain,'' Am I going to be with StarClan?'' Claws suddenly let go of her pelt, she saw Flintpaw dragging the tabby tom and clawed open his throat. The tabby tom dropped to the ground at the same time the yowl retreat was given out from Dawnstar. Skyfeather led the charge to chase the ThunderClan cats out of camp, Blueriver wasn't far from behind her. Eagledive nipped a cat's heels. The tabby tom dragged himself out of the camp. Bubblepaw fell on the ground, she panted, her wounds stung like fire. She licked them fiercely to clean the dirt out. Orangebrook and Lakepaw quickly ran towards each cat, sniffing their wounds. Flintpaw was pacing around Hawksplash and Foxstar, Bubblepaw crept closer and closer until she could hear their conversation. " Of course, your youngest sibiling is a pretty cat, but she doesn't want to be with Foxstar but with that weak Newtstripe." Flintpaw yellow eyes gleamed as he growled" I can convince Bubblepaw after all, I save her from getting her pelt torn off." Flintpaw was using her to please Foxstar, she spat on the ground in fury. Foxstar's growl made her prick her ears" I am sure she will agree with you." Bubblepaw couldn't help hissing" I am not agreeing to anything." Bubblepaw heaved to her paws, her wounds stung even more but she ignored them. She stood face to face with Foxstar with Flintpaw and Hawksplash on each flank. Foxstar hissed in Bubblepaw's face" You don't have a choice." Bubblepaw hissed" I hate you Foxstar, I care about Newtstripe not you, find a she-cat who cares about you because I don't." Bubblepaw stomped off towards the apprentice den, inside Ghostpaw, Waterpaw, Oynxpaw and Brightpaw was resting from the battle. Oynxpaw sneered at Bubblepaw" I heard Flintpaw had to save you." Ghostpaw raised his head, smacking the black apprentice in the head" you nearly got shredded yourself, Bubblepaw didn't squeal like a kit when a cat clawed her." Oynxpaw growled at Ghostpaw" Doesn't Mudstripe has something for you to do like pick Rockwing's ticks?" Ghostpaw hissed" As soon as you get some courage, Aspenheart believes your a coward." Duskpaw came in holding a minnow and dropped it at Ghostpaw paws, Duskpaw purred" I heard that you, Waterpaw and Thrushpaw will be warriors today." Ghostpaw scrambled up, the minnow went flying across the den and Oynxpaw scooped it up and started eating it. Thrushpaw cocked his head" Really?" Waterpaw pace around Thrushpaw, the she-cat had grew up with Ghostpaw and Duskpaw after her mother, Darkstone became distant with her. Duskpaw nodded and purred" Nightshine had her kits, she named them Darkkit, and Drizzlekit, come see them their so cute." Duskpaw and Ghostpaw left the den, Bubblepaw rose to follow them, not wanting to be with bitter and twisted Oynxpaw. Bubblepaw spotted Newtstripe, he was sleeping in the sun, his belly turn to the sunlight. Foxstar was slumped over on his perch, his paws hanging from the rock. Flintpaw bounded up to her, Bubblepaw stood rigid only narrowing her eyes. Flintpaw meowed" Bubblepaw, Foxstar wants to see you." Bubblepaw hissed at Flintpaw" Fine." Flintpaw growled" What wrong with you?" Bubblepaw shoved the gray and ginger apprentice" You is what wrong, you betrayed the warrior code by following Foxstar, and me by saying it was alright for me to be his mate." Flintpaw shook his head" Foxstar said I will be leader one day, I support him, Swiftstar was weak, she deserve to be in StarClan.Not only that I need something more then two normal siblings, I need some cat with power, you will have power when your a warrior Bubblepaw. You be Foxstar's mate." Bubblepaw's Jaw dropped, her paws rigid to the earth." You.. Foxhearted traitor. You-", a white cat flash out the edge of her vision with two other cats, it was Cloudpaw, Silverbrair and Whitestag. Cloudpaw weaved around her" Hey, Bubblepaw and Flintpaw, what got you two so ruffled up." Flintpaw raised his head," She's not agreeing to what Foxstar wants." Silverbrair growl" She doesn't have too and it shouldn't be a problem unless you support him." Flintpaw growled arrogantly" Actually I do, Foxstar wants to see her." Whitestag growled" If you support using Bubblepaw for revenge against Silverbrair and your own greed then don't talk to me or Silverbrair." The two parents stalked off, Cloudpaw whisper" You betrayed us all and Bubblepaw, when she needed you the most. She was closer to you then she was to me and your using her, don't speak for me to talk to you, I'm sorry but I can't even bare to look at you Flintpaw."` Cloudpaw stalked off, and Bubblepaw walked past Flintpaw, heading to Foxstar's den. Foxstar's growl echoed" Greetings, Bubblepaw." He nodded to Flintpaw, Raggedlion, and Hawksplash" Make sure she can't leave this den." Bubblepaw stared at Foxstar, his yellow eyes staring into her own blue eyes. Bubblepaw growled" What is it." Foxstar slammed a paw on her spine, sending her to the ground, Bubblepaw struggled, yowling as claws dig into her spine" Please don't hurt me." Foxstar growl" I am not going to hurt you unless you agree to be my mate then I will not claw open your belly." Bubblepaw hissed" I won't be your mate, you can claw my belly open for all I care." As she said that claws swiped down the healing wound, Bubblepaw screeched in agony. Digging her claws into the sandy floor and gritting her teeth as she heaved up. " Get out my sight." Bubblepaw shoved between Raggedlion and Flintpaw, heading out of the den to Orangebrook's. Orangebrook gasped at the sight of her" Did Foxstar do this?" Bubblepaw fell on the nest, beside Orangebrook, Lakepaw stared in horror. Orangebrook stared at her before sighing" Bubblepaw, don't fight him, just become his mate." Bubblepaw looked up at Orangebrook weakly" I can't.. I'm in love with Newtstripe, I was going to be his mate and we was.." Orangebrook nuzzled Bubblepaw's ear" I know but this is what best for you, what is best for the clan. He hates Newtstripe, he will end him and your parents too. We're already in enough distress already, if you don't do it for you, do it for your parents, the clan and Newtstripe." At the same moment he said that Newtstripe race in the den, holding moss with water dripping from it. " Here Orangebrook, is this enough?" Bubblepaw raised her head, she felt sorrow in her gaze" Newtstripe, I know we planned to be together but it can't happen." Newtstripe stared at her as if she clawed his throat out" What do you mean." Bubblepaw sobbed, feeling her heart tear into pieces" It's Foxstar, he end you if I won't be his mate, he finish of Siverbrair, Whitestag, Cloudpaw, Duskpaw anycat that I care about just for me to say yes. Please understand, perhaps when this is over.. I be with you and we will be happy like we dreamed off, but I can't." Newtstripe gaze filled with sadness and grief" I understand, we could still be close like we used to and Bubblepaw.. I love you." Bubblepaw raised her head, nuzzling his cheek" I love you too." Foxstar slipped in, with Hawksplash, Raggedlion and Flintpaw" Is she okay? Will she be my mate because if she won't." Raggedlion grasped Newtstripe, pinning the young warrior to the ground. Flintpaw and Hawksplash pounced on him, Foxstar stalked to him, pressing his claws against Newtstripe throat. Blood pooled out of the wound as Newtstripe bucked to throw the cats off, Foxstar smiled twistedly" I know you care about Newtstripe, I know you love him, if you don't be my mate, I send him to StarClan and your parents and Cloudpaw." Bubblepaw meowed an whisper" Fine, just don't hurt a single hair on his pelt." Foxstar flung the young warrior and stared at Bubblepaw" Your not an apprentice anymore, your name is Bubblespot now." Bubblespot stared at her paws as Foxstar groomed her ears, she felt sick to her stomach. She was a warrior now but it came at a cost, she lost Newtstripe to this fox-crazy leader of hers.